inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini
Team Template Yo Angelo, As the template now is, it forces the dub name line to display even if it isn't known yet, thus displaying a blank line. Do you think this is needed? This happened after your last edit on it. Misch60 (talk) 20:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thank you for fixing it. Misch60 (talk) 20:53, February 5, 2016 (UTC) It seems to work fine on the pages. I see nothing on pages that would mess something up. Misch60 (talk) 20:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Neo or NEW? Yo Angelo, I was looking on the wiki as I was going to create some teams of the Inazuma Eleven 2 Taisen Routes. But on the wiki, there are a couple of teams that I can not find on the Taisen Routes, like Occult +, which I believe might be Occult Kai, as well as the Neo teams. From the source I use, those teams do not use ネオ, but NEW in the Japanese name, but on the image of Neo Teikoku, the ネオ is used. Do you know which of the two is used? And do you know if Occult + exists? Thank you in advance, Misch60 (talk) 14:51, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, Occult + is not the dub name of Occult Kai. I have seen this in my own game, so I believe this team might not exist at all. I will soon rename the Neo pages, like Neo Mikage Sennou. Also, I will move Neo Shuuyou Meito to Super Shuuyou Meito, as that is the Japanese name on its image. Misch60 (talk) 10:39, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Translation Help Hey dude i need help translating something from IES 2013 and Lordranged7 told me i should turn to you for help. Can you help me translate and explain what these words and phrases in red colored boxes mean: http://postimg.org/image/dq8jbz99v/ http://postimg.org/image/80saro33n/'[Clark Wonderbot]' We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 12:41, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. The will help a lot. :)[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 20:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi again. Can you help me translate a little something from IES 2013. This message appeared right after i bought the last player from the list. Im using Dolphin emulator so i didnt continue without knowing what this means. I really will be greatful if you do because im stuck at the moment and cant continue before i know what this means. Here is the image: http://postimg.org/image/p0ttv5bxd/ Thanks in advance. [Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 22:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh, its only that. So i guess its okay to move on. I thought i had to do something special. Thanks for the quick reply. [Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 22:07, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Zerogoku Senpai Hey Angelo, do you have any idea how to challenge Zerogoku Senpai in the first GO game? The team is not mentioned anywhere on the Taisen Route page, and I am unable to find it on other sites as well. Do you have an idea how this team can be challenged? Misch60 (talk) 16:41, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I thought so already. I will delete the page then. :Misch60 (talk) 19:50, March 29, 2016 (UTC) User Yeah, I understand he might have not seen the message. I was a little too rapid with a response on his talk page. However, I do not think his edits and actions were bad intended, it is just that he doesn't understand everything yet. But he seems to learn quick, so I hope there will be usefull edits in the future from him. Misch60 (talk) 04:37, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hey It's great to see you here again, I understand you stepped a little back for a while, as not a lot of exciting stuff happened. I believe we have almost all scouts of Inazuma Eleven GO, but we still need some of Chrono Stone, and especially Galaxy. However, there are a lot more of the original games, so I started working on them. Misch60 (talk) 19:11, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that might be the best thing to do, just to prevent mistakes. :Misch60 (talk) 19:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question Yeah, I think the page for Haizaki can be made with the information that we have now (it can always be deleted if it turns out not to be true).--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:49, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Since you have screenshots of the new series (and some info I believe), I think a page for the series can be made too.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Attack Gals Yo Angelo, I just saw a video on YouTube where the team Attack Gals was battled in the Taisen Route. However, this team was completely different from the team that was listed on our article of that specific team. Do you know if that line-up was from a different game, like the Chrono Stone game? Misch60 (talk) 11:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, the messages sent by HeatFIame fixed the problem. The previous players mentioned on the article were the members of the team in Chrono Stone. :Misch60 (talk) 19:31, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Scout Character Yo Angelo, I just found another scout character called Tsubasa, however it appears in the same games as the character already on the wiki, also called Tsubasa. How should I name the article for ツバサ, and distinguish it from つばさ? Misch60 (talk) 10:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately they both appear in the same game. :Misch60 (talk) 11:38, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I will make a distinction then with the full names. However, as I do not have the Japanese game, I do not know how the full name is supposed to be read. I know it is like this, 小龍 翼, but how to read that, I do not know. Also, I am not sure if I gave the already existing Tsubasa the right full name, as I was unaware at that point about the different ways that a Japanese name could be read. Gmo1 has been fixing a lot of them, but has not looked at Tsubasa yet. Are you able to tell me how they should be read? ::Misch60 (talk) 11:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::It appears in Inazuma Eleven 2 and 3. :::Misch60 (talk) 12:06, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thank you for looking it up! ::::Misch60 (talk) 12:16, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Community To-do-list Yo Angelo, On the Community page, there is a new feature called the Community To-do-list. Here various things can be listed for the community so they know what needs to be changed at the moment. Do you have some things in mind you would want to list there? I have just a few ideas myself, but I was wondering if you already had something in mind. Misch60 (talk) 21:13, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, well, it does seem like there aren't a lot of users with a decent understanding of Japanese, maybe Gmo1, but that is only one user. :About the new series stuff, you are indeed doing great in covering all the comments on the post, as well as following the streams. I will hear it if you come up with something else. :Misch60 (talk) 07:59, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Screenshots That's okay, at least you managed to take a screenshot, so we have something to show at the moment already. Misch60 (talk) 08:02, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I think that for the moment, it can be put on the articles for the teams, but if the information and amount of sponsors grows, we can create a separate article for them. Misch60 (talk) 08:23, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Image Sorry, my bad. I replaced the image, so you can delete the one I added. :) Have a good day~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 08:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Template Well, from what I see, is that most of the last templates that were created, for example for the teams of the Galaxy series, had the colour determined by Lordranged7, so she might be able to determine a colour for these templates as well. Misch60 (talk) 09:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Also, isn't the name of the coach Chou, instead of Zhao? I thought I saw that in the Japanese? I might be wrong, but that's what I thought. Misch60 (talk) 10:11, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay, so it is Chinese. I was a bit in confusion as ちょう was written above the first Kanji. Misch60 (talk) 10:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, there isn't much more that can be added from the information we have at the moment. It might take a while before we get more. Misch60 (talk) 10:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I would say to wait, I saw as well that it was him, but as it is technically still speculation, it might be best to avoid it at the moment. Misch60 (talk) 10:23, July 27, 2016 (UTC) On my talk page why did u say u cant make that comparison because i did and i can lol. Think about it havent u done anything that u have regretted and wanted no trace of it whatsoever. DragonEleven Z (talk) 18:06, July 27, 2016 (UTC)